


16 years

by Unic00rnio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sad Ending, died, lukloé, ninalya, really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unic00rnio/pseuds/Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette dies at age 16, how her body is never found, believe that disappeared, she has a mission to settle on earth, find his body.





	1. 16 years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I want to clarify that this story does not It will have a happy ending. (it will be bitterswee.)

_(I can never be with you.) The darkness, that's all you can see, he does not know where he is or how I arrive. But a flashback hit his awareness "You are dead," his mind told him, and real terror ran through his body. The panic came first, followed by the despair "Where are you, tikki?" Thought. "Miss," a low voice spoke behind her, startled. When confronting the stranger, his mind I could not distinguish it clearly. -I want to go to heaven, where is it? Marinette lets go without thinking. The voice simply sighed. -You can not, you must comply with a mission- "a mission?" thought. -They can not find you, Marinette, your parents can not see you - the voice started to sound like lament and crying "Mom and Dad?" The girl whispered. What did you do to them, where am I? I need to go home ... -You are in the courtroom- clarified the voice- died The girl was mortified. I ... dead? He got scared. But this only made him realize that he really could not feel his emotions on the skin, your senses They seemed asleep. "What do I have to do?" This should be a nightmare, I'll wake up, I will go to school and everything will be like before. "She's finished. -Your body is gone, and nobody knows about your death. - What is it that I died? -Prequested with shyness -It was a battle, the final battle- When the man said that, millions of flashbacks crossed his mind. "Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace Where are they? " Without her being able to stop it, Tears stung his eyes. -You must go back to the world of mortals, you will have a temporary body, which will give you the illusion of being your real body You can not hurt yourself, because you are no longer alive- He did not think much, and said. -In agreement-_


	2. •16•√ chapter 2

(Where I am?)

Wake up in a room, do not know  
where it is, nor its name. An elderly  
he does not notice his presence, and smiles at him.  
-Who are you? Where am I?  
The girl is nervous with nerves.

The old man gives him a smile.  
-I'm teacher Fu-says the man.  
There he clicks on the mind of the woman  
chacha

\- I had a horrible dream teacher!  
someone ... a man, he told me he's-  
I was dead, and nobody found  
my body! You do not know the fear  
what I felt -He said speaking very  
Quick. He knew something was wrong  
when the older man erased his  
smile. Replacing it with a  
sad grimace of sadness.

\- That happened, Ladybug. Sorry.  
Admitted the man with heaviness in  
his voice. -You did it, you beat  
Hawt Moth ... -the girl smiled emo-  
cionada. -But, you lost your life.

At that moment the girl got in  
they wanted to cry,  
stay without tears. But not what  
He did, nothing fell from his eyes. And the  
feeling never came.

-I do not understand why I can not  
go to heaven, did I make any mistake  
unforgivable?-

-Your body disappeared that day,  
I suspect that it was incinerated  
in the fire. You are here, por-  
that the miraculous of creation  
They disappeared too. And I can not  
I feel his energy. There was not  
heard a similar case-clarified nerve-  
SW. He rubbed his hands anxiously  
dad.

-Tikki-muttered, before the realization  
that her friend was lost.  
I'll find it, she said.

  
-Master, can you explain to me how  
Is it that I ended up in a fire?  
I can even remember that hi-  
That day, I can not remember almost  
nothing.

\- It's something normal, Marinette. You finish  
come from death, and you're still  
dead.

-How are you supposed to find her-  
Re, if I do not even know anything?, you know, I have  
the feeling that what less  
I have time, "she deduced.

-You're right in that, you have little  
time, the more time you spend  
here, your soul will be darker.  
It would be good if you could achieve it  
already in a week, "he said, for  
consternation of the young woman.

"What?" How are you supposed to achieve-  
laugh that!  
"I understand," she replied.

...  
Adrien.

I want to see your eyes so much, I would like  
so much to have a future with her ...  
This feeling is indescribable  
in my chest, it's as if there  
I've ripped off a piece of my co  
reason. It hurts me so much to know, that she  
He could never know. He never heard  
I knew that I came to love her. And I took in realize that his eyes were  
stuck in Adrien Agreste.  
Despite having loved Ladybug,  
Marinette conquered me with the  
time, with his nice gestures, and his  
babbling. Being, simply her.  
Loving, and giving love.  
But she died, she died believing that  
I never love her, she died believing that  
He was in love with Kagami.  
He never knew that Adrien loved  
Ladybug, who was also her.  
He could never know who was  
Lock behind the cat mask.  
It was so unfair. Marinette may never have had the opportunity to know her identity, but she knows it.  
He did more than any other person.  
It was his other half, after all.  
They could chat, laugh, and be themselves mos.

-God, please, I've always been  
well, I'd like to see it again,  
I would be with her forever-  
whined him.

In the bottom of his heart, he longed  
I would listen to it, but one should  
Take care of what you want out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak English, so this will be done from the translator. If there is a failure they notify


End file.
